


Drabble: Bad Ideas

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [16]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a vulva (Apex legends), Drabble, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Library Sex, Other, PWP, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: College au drabble featuring everyone's favorite couple: Miragehound. With Elliott having very bad ideas involving Bloodhound and a library.OrIn which Bloodhound is convinced to entertain their boyfriend who suffers from not being able to focus if not doing multiple things at once.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Kudos: 46





	Drabble: Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> If ya wanna see more of my junk, as always, my tumblr is @Sinningplumpprincess

A library was made for a quiet place for students to study and for people to have their thoughts be clear. It was a place of near complete silence for relaxing and working on your next paper. It was a place that Bloodhound liked to be, burying their nose in any book they could get their hands on whether it be for their own studies or curiosities of the supernatural oddities out there.

Elliott, their darling beloved boyfriend with bad ideas spewing from him and persuasion of a trickster god, had somehow made them forget their place here in a place of quiet and relaxation.

No, because his bad ideas entailed **_this_**.

The library liked to stay open late into the night for anyone who needed to crunch. Something Elliott had been doing with Bloodhound as he worked on a projection he had been sketching out. It had been quiet between the two of them, with Elliott occasionally whining and leaning on them for Bloodhound to pet his hair and soothe his aching need to bounce around and do something.

He’d kept poking at them, nuzzling their neck, nibbling at their ear and murmuring lewd things. Insatiable, they had thought, shooting him a glare over the rims of their red lenses of their glasses as he grinned playfully back at them.

And now his hand was up their dress, and they cursed their idea of wearing it today. Just a simple long black dress with slits up each leg and a plunge neck, and their signature leather jacket thrown over. It’s easy access, Elliott’s hand had been questioning to make sure they were okay with it before sliding up into their dress and hissing under his breath when he found no material hiding their heat.

“Hound, really?” He murmurs so quietly, watching them out of the corner of his eyes as they lean forward to hide his arm with their body and the table they were at. They rest their cheek in their hand, their other hand thumbing at the page they had been reading. They thank their filtered mask for blocking how red their face must be.

Elliott is at least entertained, judging by how he focuses back on his book. At least he looks that way to anyone not looking.

Underneath the table, Bloodhound lifts their hips ever so slightly as he messily slides his fingers over their fat clit, gathering slickness each time he glides his fingers downwards until he can shove two fingers inside of them like they like.

Their entire body lurches, turning their head to rest the mouth piece of their mask against their palm instead. Their brows furrow as he curls his fingers inside of them, his palm resting heavily on their clit and each rocking motion making their hips rock in time.

Bloodhound is good at keeping quiet, plenty of practice in their own dorm. All that could be heard is the way they clear their throat briefly when a whine threatens to escape, adjusting in their chair and the sound of their page being turned.

Elliott, on the other hand, is squirming in his seat. A single glance to his lap allows Bloodhound to see the tent he’s sporting- the poor thing, but it’s what he gets for being impatient.

Casually, Elliott leans over to Bloodhound’s burning ear, just looking like he’s seeking his affection as usual. Bloodhound reaches up, curling their arm around his shoulder to fist their fingers through his hair and giving a tense pressure just as Elliott finds his way into the crook of their neck.

His teeth sink into the flesh there, sucking for a hickey and Bloodhound slaps their palm firmly over their mouth as their body convulses. Their eyes squeeze shut, breath picking up heavier through their nose as they shamelessly rock their hips against his palm.

When he withdraws, they sigh, satisfied as they slump back into their chair. Watching Elliott lean back from them with a sly grin on his face as he sucks his fingers clean.

**_Fáviti_**.


End file.
